


memories just out of reach

by KeeperofSeeds



Category: Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor (Video Games), TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Loss of Identity, Memory Loss, Nazgûl | Ringwraiths, Pre-War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 04:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20633027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: The Nazgul fights with strange weapons. He does not remember their origin.





	memories just out of reach

He fights with a broken dagger. Sometimes he thinks of repairing it, or of finding a new one. There is no shortage of weapons within Mordor. But the thought of it twists his stomach and he finds his grip tightening instead.  
The Nazgul does not remember from whence it came. His weapons simply are. They serve him well and his Master does not see fit to change them, but something about them feels off.

Bright. Burning.

A light within the Darkness of Mordor.  
It burns at the innermost part of him, but he welcomes the pain.

* * *

Sometimes the old towers call out to him, the familiar burning light. The hammer in his possession seems to echo out, sharp rings of its past use. He is not sure how such a finely crafted thing came to be in his possession, but the Elvish make seems to fit well in his callused hands and destroys any material in Mordor he's yet come across. He does not use it much, but cannot find the will to leave it behind either.  
The flash of blue in the corner of his eye is ignored, though the Nazgul cannot stop a shiver running up his spine.

**Author's Note:**

> “Memory is all we are. Moments and feelings, captured in amber, strung on filaments of reason. Take a man’s memories and you take all of him. Chip away a memory at a time and you destroy him as surely as if you hammered nail after nail through his skull.”
> 
> -Mark Lawrence, King of Thorns (The Broken Empire, #2)


End file.
